Zanta Claws (character)
You may be looking for the episode. For the episode, see Zanta Claws. Zanta Claws was a Christmas-themed villain who closely resembles Santa Claus, in terms of attire that is. His first appearance was his own titular flash Zanta Claws. He returned as the antagonist in Zanta Claws II, and made his final appearance in Zanta Claws III, as a villainous protagonist, where he puts himself to rest in Edd's living room. Appearances Zanta Claws Zanta makes his debut in Zanta Claws. He takes Santa's place in checking who's naughty or nice. Unlike Santa, Zanta eats the heads of naughty children, devouring a boy's head at one point. Zanta encounters the Eddsworld gang spying on him. The Eddsworld gang are apparently not "good" this year and so, Zanta Claws gives chase. Later, he corners the gang on a Coca-Cola truck. As he approaches the gang to attack, the real Santa Claus intervenes and punches Zanta Claws. Zanta Claws II Zanta Claws returns in, Zanta Claws II, when he kidnaps Santa Claus, and tries to have his revenge on the Eddsworld gang. He does so by giving the Eddsworld group "just what their hearts desire." The presents he gives the gang burn them in some way; Edd's cola pool burns his skin and clothes, the sun burns Tom's new eyes, and Matt's money spontaneously combusts. Once the gang confronts him, Zanta swaps hats with Santa in hopes that the gang wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Tom shoots the wrong Santa and Zanta pulls out a laser gun to "finish the job". Tom quickly jumps in front of the laser which bounces off his new eyes. The laser hits a chandelier which crushes Zanta. Zanta Claws III Zanta makes his third appearance in Zanta Claws 3. Zanta encounters a disgruntled Tom and takes him for a ride on his sled. Zanta tries to ally with Tom, but he turns on him and drops him from his sledge. Zanta briefly joins the gang and orders a van that transforms into the Boxmas Bot to combat Tom. At one point during the fight, Zanta is launched into the sled for a guitar duel with Tom. Zanta and Tom are both shot down when Matt, Edd and Santa realize they are both the bad guys. At the end of the episode, Zanta reveals he has hated Christmas ever since he died and Santa has taken his place. He decides to go back to being dead and digs his grave in Edd's living room. Christmas Eddventure Zanta makes a brief reappearance in the episode Christmas Eddventure. He reemerges from his grave and announces his return, but Tom stomps on him and covers him with an armchair before he could say anything else. Trivia * Zanta's favourite Eddsworld character is Tord, and was clearly disappointed when the gang turned down his offer to replace him. In Zanta Claws III, he is seen wearing a red hoodie like Tord's while the group is inside Edd's house. In a sense, Zanta does take Tord's place and becomes part of the gang for the episode. * Zanta seems to have the ability to survive all of his defeats. Most notably, being blown up by a rocket. He is a zombie, after all. * Zanta also seems to be able to predict every child's most wanted present. This could be the reason why Tom got new eyes, Edd gets a Coca Cola swimming pool and Matt gets millions of cash. * Zanta doesn't have a visible lower jaw, so he speaks through his beard. * Zanta admitted that he hated Christmas ever since he died and Santa took his place, and in Zanta Claws Edd commented to Tom that surely the original Santa must've died centuries ago, meaning he could be the original Santa. * Zanta's laser gun gave Tom cancer that would develop in a few years when the gun hit his eyes. * Though Zanta has no visible lower jaw, the second row of lower teeth was briefly shown in Zanta Claws. (See the image above) * Zanta's skin (or skeleton) colour gets darker each year, starting out at a lime green and ending at a greenish-grey. * Josh Tomar voices Zanta Claws; ironically, he's a voice actor in both Road of the Dead and Zombies in the Shadows, which both involve zombie killing. * Zanta appeared as a cameo in the episode of Dr. Monster titled "Christmas is Cancelled" by LilDeuceDeuce where he is shot out of the Boxmas Bot toward the Missile Toad similar to when he is shot toward his sled in Zanta Claws III. *The reasons he was after the Eddsworld crew in the first episode of the trilogy are as follows: **Matt stepped on a bug, making him a "murderer". **Tord played a game of paintball with real guns, possibly killing other participants. **Tom ate a pie that had a note that said "Do Not Eat". **Edd neglected to thank his milkman for the Christmas Card he received. Gallery Tumblr my7ycyUTre1riwkfto1 1280.jpg|Zanta as drawn by Anthony "Kr3id" Price, the animator of PowerEdd. maxresdefault (1).jpg|Zanta Claws III thumbnail maxresdefault (2).jpg|Zanta Claws II Thumbnail Screenshot 2019-05-26 at 11.20.35 AM.png|Tom and Zanta Claws maxresdefault (3).jpg|Zanta Claws Thumbnail ChristmasEddventureTN.jpg|Christmas Eddventure Thumbnail Screenshot 2019-06-27 at 7.44.57 AM.png|Zanta's grave in Christmas Eddventure Screenshot 2019-06-27 at 7.45.28 AM.png|Zanta coming out of his grave Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Male characters Category:Zombehs Category:Characters voiced by Josh Tomar Category:Villains